Aoi Yusaka
Aoi Yusaka (遊坂 葵, Yusaka Aoi), at his debut, appears to be both a deeply trusted friend and former governmental colleague of Kouichi Iba, a previous low ranking member of the now liquidated organization, Grigori. However, Yusaka is in reality a prominent member of the revolutionary group WISE, who was tasked directly by Miroku Amagi to observe the movements of Iba, in order to ensure that he doesn't reveal any compromising information pertaining to Miroku. Appearance Yusaka is a rather unassuming dark skinned male, featuring a relatively slender build and ordinary facial features, which are minimally accentuated by the presence of his short styled dark hair. His customary civilian apparel retains this modest pretence; consisting simply of a pair of jeans complemented by a casual black blazer that is worn over a light v-neck t-shirt, adorned only by the presence of a plain necklace featuring a prism-shaped pendant.Psyren manga; Chapter 98, pages 3-6 Due to the present circumstances surrounding his employment as a researcher in the experimental weapons division of the Ground Self-Denfense Forces, Yusaka spends a significant percentage of time wearing a long lab coat, which in combination with his current position, allows him to inconspicuously conceal a numerous variety of syringes without arising suspicion from fellow members of staff.Psyren manga; Chapter 100, page 12 Personality Yusaka is extremely well versed in the art of subtle deception, as observed in his capable projection of an impressive façade to one of his closest companions, for a period of well in excess of a year. During this interval, he not only presented himself as a sympathetic and veracious individual but was able to convince Iba to confide in him confidential information that may have proven potentially hazardous to both of their lives. However, these superficial expressions barely contain Yusaka's true nature and his insatiable appetite for murder and carnage, both of which quickly resurface when he's eventually unleashed. In actuality, Yusaka is nothing more than a violent and sadistic psychopath that treats the torturing and maiming of others as one of life’s most enjoyable games. In the end though, even he doubts whether partaking in such actions would render himself viewed as either a mass murderer or a revolutionary but this isn't to be mistaken as a demonstration of remorse for his countless victims, rather a reflection of how much he values Miroku Amagi's impression of him, for whom this statement was originally directed at.Psyren manga; Chapter 107, page 5 Synopsis Past Prior to the commencement of the current events that comprise the majority of the series; Yusaka was employed by the Ground Self-Defense Forces (G.S.D.F.), where he was promptly stationed within the department devoted to the development of experimental weaponry, located within the same facility as the Grigori research program. Although he had no direct connection with the initiative, despite the singular exception of his close friendship with Kouichi Iba, Yusaka was present when a number of test subjects orchestrated a successful escape attempt that resulted in the destruction of an entire isolation sector. After these tragic circumstances transpired, Yusaka retained both his present position and ties with Iba, who had subsequently been reassigned to the National Aerospace Science Laboratory (N.A.S.L.). Tenju's Root Arc Over the course of a brief conversation with the few remaining survivors of the Day of Rebirth and the ensuing occurrences, it was disclosed that in the wake of Ageha Yoshina and Amamiya Sakurako's disappearance, Matsuri Yagumo had attempted to locate any information pertaining to WISE, abandoning not only her profession but all those who she maintained contact with in the process. The exact nature of her movements remained unknown until the day before the declaration of war, when a gravely wounded and unconscious Matsuri was discovered by Kagetora Hyōdō. She presented with a tremendous fever and an abnormal patterning that covered the majority of the surface of her body, the significance of which eluded all the individuals who observed it. This debilitating affliction was beyond even the Cure capabilities of Ian, however, she inexplicably awoke after the Day of Rebirth.Psyren manga; Chapter 70, pages 7-10 W.I.S.E Arc Understandably disconcerted at observing the convergence of two of the former Grigori test subjects (Grana and Miroku Amagi) appearing on a publicly aired news station, Kouichi Iba seeks counsel from one of his closest companions, arranging to rendezvous with Yusaka at a local 'Junsan's' restaurant. Arriving late at the agreed location, Iba apologizes for calling his friend at such a time but Yusaka asserts that this is nothing in comparison to their history together, so as long as he buys him dinner there isn’t a problem. Tucking into his meal, he comments upon the recent television appearance concerning the test subjects, noting that it was only when Iba contacted him that it fell into place as the project was kept secret from all those not involved. Iba attempts to explain that he didn't do much as he was just a lowly assistant but Yusaka refutes this claim, reminding his friend that if anything damaging occurs it still remains his responsibility. Seeing Iba become distraught at this statement, Yusaka asks if there is any way to stop them but Iba refuses to answer due to the terms of a confidentiality contract. Yusaka then remarks that he hasn't changed a bit.Psyren manga; Chapter 98, pages 3-6 Fulfilling his role in a daring infiltration of the highly guarded Grigori facility, Yusaka greets Ageha and Matsuri the following evening, holding with him the pass card they are going to 'steal' in order to access the restricted areas. In appreciation for all they're doing to ease Iba's regret, Yusaka deftly grasps Matsuri's outstretched hand warning her of the impending dangers ahead, before realising that their unique abilities should absolve his concern.Psyren manga; Chapter 100, pages 12-13 As the powerful pair of intruders decimates the gathering security, another cloaked monster prowls the halls of the upper structure, utilising a distinctive yellow crowbar to maximum effect in inflicting a path thoroughly soaked in both carnage and bloodshed. This blood-drenched figure is none other than Yusaka, who after coercing Iba into divulging the exacting specifics of his scheme to disable the former test subjects, afflicts both his supposed friend and Matsuri with a suitable punishment for their betrayal against Miroku Amagi. During the revelation of Yusaka's impressive deception, a soldier stumbles upon the violent psychopath, who using a simple flick of his blunt instrument throws one of the surrounding corpses to incapacitate the unwanted spectator, before firing a maniacal barrage of bullets to finish the job.Psyren manga; Chapter 101, pages 14-18 While Sakurako contemplates the possibility that this virus is the one that the survivors in the future spoke of, Iba uses his last ounces of strength to contact Yusaka and question him as to why he joined W.I.S.E. Although stating that it's none of his business, he reluctantly explains that Miroku taught him not only how to manipulate his PSI powers but also what the future holds, so he decided not to conceal his true desires any longer. However; because of the risk Iba posed, he got stuck observing him, professing that all he wanted instead was an opportunity to kill as well. Iba pleads with Yusaka to thank Miruko on his behalf for allowing him to continue to live despite his prior actions but the answer he receives is "I ain’t gonna tell him that, retard!" An unremorseful Yusaka, unable to contact his leader, removes a syringe from his jacket and subsequently plunges it into his torso, unleashing a swarm of [[Wikipedia:Sulfur mustard|'Sulfur Mustard']] infused moths from his back. The gas released by these creatures is seemingly also emanating from below Yusaka's coat as he approaches Ageha, demanding that the child know his place and step aside. However, when he refuses Ageha's fervent pleas to cure Matsuri, he is swiftly bifurcated by Melchsee's Lance but as the gas dissipates, he complements Ageha on a "nice job" from his actual destination. Yusaka then proposes a game to see which party will die in the twenty minutes it takes for the buildings reinforcements to arrive.Psyren manga; Chapter 102, pages 14-18 From her position in the upper levels, Sakurako activates Peeping Lover in an attempt to locate the opposition but all she observes is a secondary clone bidding farewell to the mutilated bodies and reminiscing his fateful meeting with Miruko exactly one year ago, before proceeding to warn her about the [[Wikipedia:Phosgene|'Phosgene']] he is scattering throughout the underground institution.Psyren manga; Chapter 103, pages 13-15 A distinctly different Sakurako rapidly attends to the remainder of the guards to reach a patiently awaiting Yusaka, just as her companions depart from the toxin-filled basement.Psyren manga; Chapter 104, pages 16-19 An exuberant Yusaka seems undaunted by the development of present circumstances, casually remarking that meeting Ageha has made his life that bit more interesting but this comment goes predominantly unnoticed by those in attendance, who are more concerned with the radical switch in Sakurako's personality. Yusaka ensures Ageha appropriately pays for such blatant ignorance by delivering a vicious blow to his head, before subsequently evading the feeble counter to kick him several feet across the hanger. An enraged Sakurako (currently possessed by Abyss) steps in to provide assistance but is immediately caught in the process, resulting in Ageha desperately striking Yusaka's face. This action leaves Yusaka pondering whether his opponent is capable of employing his black-burst in close quarters and as the conversation again progresses regardless of his presence, he releases a further emission of Sulfur Mustard into the surrounding atmosphere. As the protective vortex degrades, Yusaka impetuously charges forward but is easily forced back, yet as the enemy rushes towards him, Yusaka beckons him to come closer so that he may administer him with the finest shot of Candy Man.Psyren manga; Chapter 105, pages 15-19 Yusaka plunges the syringe into his abdomen, avoiding his adversary's strike by dissipating into vapour, consequently leaving Ageha wide open for an incapacitating retorting blow to the back of the skull. A tyrannical Yusaka clutches his fallen opponent's arm in preparation to gift him with an infectious present but extrapolating the two second weakness of Gorgon, Ageha launches a targeted Melchsee's Disc. The sadist, however, sacrifices his entire torso in order to preserve his arms, just so he may grasp his intended victim again but a timely intervention by Sakurako, forfeits herself to prevent this. A determined Ageha retrieves his friend, as both rivals push their respective bodies to the limit to unleash a final devastating attack. Yusaka's resolution finally admits defeat under the force of the numerous piercing shards of Ageha's black-burst, stating that not only is his adversary’s ability is just as flexible as Miruko's but that he respects him for his determination to get his hands dirty.Psyren manga; Chapter 106, pages 14-19 Before death takes him; Yusaka swallows a small orb of [[Wikipedia:Nitroglycerin|'Nitroglycerin']], taking a significant portion of the facility with him, as he poses the question "a mass murderer or a revolutionary, which one am I Miroku Amagi".Psyren manga; Chapter 107, pages 4-5 Later Misura relays his death to a visibly shocked Miruko, remarking that it's a good thing he died as he would have betrayed them later anyway.Psyren manga; Chapter 108, page 4 PSI Abilities Burst Candy Man - By initially injecting himself with an actual chemical solution, Yusaka's body acts as a catalyst allowing him to bond the substance to the fundamental structure of various species of flying insects that his own body creates, which he subsequently expels in a violent swarm. These insects are almost indistinguishable from their naturally occurring counterparts, except for the distinctive odor of the chemicals bonded within them, but they and the resulting vapours they produce are actually an extension of Yusaka's PSI, meaning they are entirely under his control for the duration of their existence. The ability itself is extremely versatile with seemingly no restriction on which compound is used, resulting in the creatures being able to assimilate any number of various properties. Although Yusaka remains immune to the substances he injects, the ability places a tremendous physical strain on his body when used in quick succession.Psyren manga; Chapter 102, pages 9-11 *'Sulfur Mustard': A class of related cytotoxic, vesicant chemical warfare agents with the ability to form large blisters shortly after exposure to unprotected elements of the skin and eyes. Depending on the level of contamination, mustard gas burns can vary greatly in degree of severity, though they are capable of being every bit as severe, disfiguring and dangerous as third-degree burns, which can prove fatal. The toxin is circulated in the form of numerous moths, that irrupt violently when brought into contact with skin.Psyren manga; Chapter 102, pages 10-12 *'Phosgene': An insidious colorless poison, as the odor may not be noticed and symptoms may be slow to appear, that disrupts the blood-air barrier located within the lungs, eventually causing suffocation in those that inhale it. Unusually; the gas is distributed by a singular large fly, featuring a crowned head and bearing a distinctive skull-shaped marking on its abdomen, that dispenses the toxic chemical from its nose.Psyren manga; Chapter 103, pages 9-10 *'Nitroglycerin': A sweet smelling and incredibly volatile formula compacted into a small sphere, securely incorporated into a prism-like container worn around the neck, that acts as Yusaka's last resort. This specific chemical forms the base ingredient of dynamite and when ingested by Yusaka, he is able to selectively position the explosive material in the form of dragon flies, in order to maximize the effects of the resulting blast. However, such a tremendous attacks brings with it dire consequences, as it places a terrible strain on Yusaka's body and he himself risks being caught in the aforementioned explosion.Psyren manga; Chapter 107, pages 4-12 *'Gaseous Clone': As the various gases his other techniques expel act as an extension of his PSI, Yusaka is capable of manipulating it into an almost indistinguishable duplicate of himself to distract his opponents, however, they quickly dissipate when struck. He can both see and hear whatever the clones observe, as well as speak through them when circumstances deem it necessary.Psyren manga; Chapter 106, pages 1-3 Gorgon - This ability is fundamentally different than Candy Man, in that Yusaka constantly secretes a deadly virus from the palms of both of his hands, without the need for a prior injection before each use. Yusaka acts as a carrier for this self-named contagion but a certain condition must be met in order to spread it to other individuals, which is that he must maintain direct contact for a period of greater than 2 seconds for the infection to take hold. Doing so will cause a slow spread of an interlocking hexagonal rash on the body, signifying the successful transfer of a virus that normal people succumb to in less than three minutes and is extremely debilitating, if not potentially fatal to other psychiers. This virus remains incurable by any other means then the death of either the victim or Yusaka himself, even to someone as powerful as Matsuri Yagumo or the exceptional skills of Ian.Psyren manga; Chapter 106, pages 4-11 Sulfur Mustard.png|Sulfur Mustard Phosgene.png|Phosgene Nitroglycerin.png|Nitroglycerin Gasous Clone.png|Gasous Clone Gorgon.png|Gorgon Rise Proficient - Yusaka excels in both the speed and strength elements of Rise, which is further augmented by his ever-present signature yellow crowbar, as demonstrated when he confronted Ageha and Sakurako simultaneously. Even Matsuri remarked that he was "fast" during the course of these events.Psyren manga; Chapter 105, page 5 Trance Unknown - During his brief period of activity within the series, Yusaka failed to demonstrate any affinity to this form of PSI, instead preferring to rely on his extensive Burst and Rise abilities. However, it was never explicitly expressed that he was incapable of using it. Quotes *(About Miroku Amagi) "That night, one year ago...my heart had been drawn to that man's eyes! With the power to cause overwhelming destruction and chaos...those cold yet insane eyes. Back then, that man recognized me as the same 'type' as himself."Psyren manga; Chapter 103, page 14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:W.I.S.E.